


In The Library

by overstrand_marcia_i



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Kissing, Magyk, Marcellia, Neck Kissing, Septimus Heap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overstrand_marcia_i/pseuds/overstrand_marcia_i
Summary: In which Marcia and Marcellus have a fine time minding their own business upstairs in the Pyramid Library. That is, until Alther butts in and gives an impromptu protective Dad Lecture™.





	In The Library

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim any relation to the Septimus Heap franchise. All canon characters are credited to Angie Sage. This is simply fancontent, created for other fans.

**In The Library:**

Marcellia One-Shot Fic

    It was late autumn and there was a chill in the air outside the top of the Wizard Tower. Inside the golden pyramid, among tall shelves of  **Magyk**  books, Marcia Overstrand sat with Marcellus Pye. Actually, as a correction, she  _may have_ been sitting on his lap. And  _perhaps_  they had been kissing. And  _it’s certainly possible_ that they had been thoroughly enjoying themselves.

     _Anyway,_  Marcia thought to herself smugly (not for the first time that day),  _He is my boyfriend. I’m allowed to enjoy kissing him._

    Marcellus broke away slowly, tracing a finger gently along Marcia’s jaw. “Marcia,” he whispered, voice low and husky in her ear, “Kissing thee a minute and I could be joyous a lifetime…”

    Marcia’s cheeks turned rather pink just then, for she was still a bit unused to the effect it had on her when Marcellus spoke like that. It did not often happen; he was usually so scrumptiously polite that she had trouble even getting him to kiss her for more than a few seconds anywhere that wasn’t in private.

    And so she could not help the soft moan that escaped her lips as Marcellus’ kisses traveled lower, down her neck slowly and deliberately, breath hot against her flushed skin. He paused just above Marcia’s collarbone, biting gently at her soft skin and tugging. Marcia gasped. “Marcellus…” she murmured, voice as soft as silk.

    Marcellus let go of her tender skin slowly, leaving behind a deep red mark that began to fade to a dark bruise. His gaze traveled upwards once more, admiring how the light shone across her skin and glittered off of her heavy green eyes. “Yes, darling?”

    Marcellus’ voice was filled with so much admiration and love that Marcia thought she might burst. “I…” she trailed off, forgetting what she was going to say.

    “MARCIA!” A shout from downstairs startled the pair and Marcia very nearly crashed to the ground before Marcellus caught her arm and helped her stand.

    “Sorry, Marcellus. Very ungallant of me, I know.” She leaned down and kissed him swiftly on the cheek. “Stay here, alright? I’ll only be gone a minute or so.”

    Marcellus nodded. After Marcia had disappeared around the corner, he sank back down onto the oversized purple armchair. His head was still spinning in a million directions from kissing Marcia. She was absolutely intoxicating, and the heady smell of ancient parchment and  **Magyk**  did not much help as he tried to ground his senses.

——-

    “Marcia, are you here–oh good, there you are!” Alther’s voice was rather loud as Marcia quickly descended the stairwell that led from her living room to the pyramid library. “Okay, so I have an idea,” he continued, not really looking at her.

    Alther continued telling her about his idea for improving the way castle inhabitants could be  **Alerted**  in an emergency situation. To be perfectly honest, Marcia wasn’t really listening. She was busy daydreaming about Marcellus and kissing him and-

    “Marcia!” Alther said sharply. “Is that…what I think it is…?”

    Marcia snapped out of her daydream. “What?” she asked irritably, not sure what Alther was on about.

    Alther pointed to her collarbone, just below where the Akhu Amulet hung. “It better not be,” he commented sternly.

    With a start, Marcia realized what he must have been talking about. Her hand flew up to her neck. Sure enough, Marcellus had left an-ahem-bruise there. Marcia’s face grew bright red and she stared pointedly at the floor, avoiding Alther’s disappointed gaze.

    “Marcia,” Alther started, “…really? A hickey, Marcia, really?” He sighed and shook his head, unwilling to have this conversation with his former Apprentice. “For goodness’ sake! I thought you were more responsible than this!” Alther sighed again. Lecturing Marcia was  _not_ how Alther had intended to spend his afternoon.

    “Where is Marcellus? I need to have a talk with him.” Alther stated, sounding very much like a disgruntled, disapproving father. “Where is he, Marcia?” he asked again.

    Wordlessly, mostly because she felt too ashamed to speak, Marcia pointed at the stairs. Alther swept past her in a very over dignified manner, which somehow made Marcia feel worse.

    It reminded her very strongly of another incident like this one when her naïve, seventeen-year-old-self had thought she was in love with a c _ertain tradesman_. And  _that_  hadn’t exactly turned out well on anyone’s part.      

     _Whatever,_ Marcia thought to herself, unwilling to think about that past situation any longer. It still made her embarrassed beyond belief whenever it was brought up.

    She sat down on a chair and tried to will her embarrassment away.  _Marcia, you’re an adult, get over it!_ she told herself sternly.  _You’re allowed to kiss him and he’s allowed to kiss you, idiot. What’s the big deal?_  It didn’t seem to help. Marcia groaned as she imagined the conversation happening a floor above her.

——-

    Speaking of the conversation upstairs, it was just unfolding. As Alther swept upstairs, he  **Caused**  the door to slam open, partially in anger, but mostly for dramatic effect.

    Marcellus jumped up in surprise.  _Was Marcia mad at him? Did he do something wrong?_ “Marcia?” he called out, “Is everything alright?” He was noticeably shaken as instead of Marcia, Alther wafted over to where he now stood.

    “No,” Alther replied haughtily, staring down at Marcellus. “Everything is most certainly  _not_  alright,” he said grumpily, folding his ghostly arms across his chest.

    “What are you talking about…?” Marcellus asked hesitantly. He wasn’t sure what Alther was talking about specifically, but he had an uneasy suspicion that he had done something very wrong.

    “Marcellus Pye, don’t play dumb with me, young man.” Alther floated a few extra inches above the ground to give him additional height. “This is about Marcia.”

    Marcellus turned red and suddenly found the floor very interesting. To Alther’s shock, he swore under his breath. “I’m…sorry?” he offered meekly.

    Alther was still not pleased. He regarded Marcia as his daughter, though he had never mentioned it to her. And wasn’t it the job of a father to intimidate the boyfriend? Anyways, he certainly did not approve of Marcellus doing… _that_  to Marcia. “Humph,” Alther huffed, staring at Marcellus. “Who exactly do you think you are?”

    “Umm…” Marcellus was at a loss for words. He had clearly never been on the receiving end of one of Alther’s lectures before. “Her…boyfriend.”

    Alther took a deep breath and closed his eyes at that, amazed that Marcellus had the audacity to say that even after he was so clearly in hot water. “Look, Marcellus,” he stated, “I’m  _sort of_   _fine_ with you two dating, but for God’s sake, keep it appropriate!”

    Marcellus nodded quickly. “Yes, sir,” he said, meeting Alther’s eyes at last. “It will not happen again, I swear it.” As Marcellus spoke, he crossed his fingers behind his back, knowing that he and Marcia had both enjoyed it far too much.  _It won’t happen again that you’ll know of,_  he added smugly in his head.

    “Good.” Satisfied that he had said his piece, Alther walked to the wall and  **Decomposed**  himself, unwilling to  **Pass Through**  solid gold, even for dramatic effect.

    He shook off his thoughts about Marcellus and Marcia as he flew off, realizing that he was simply grateful he had not chosen to make an earlier entrance to the library.


End file.
